moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Hunting Bow
The is an unlockable Secondary Weapon in , available as an alternative to the Great Hammer, Wooden Shield, and Mc Grabby at Age 6. Technical * The Hunting Bow allows the Player to shoot arrows at enemies from long distances and out of harm's way. * Arrows fired from the Hunting Bow deal 25 damage, thus taking 4 arrows to kill an enemy at full health, granted he doesn't use anything to raise his health. * Arrows fired from the Hunting Bow cost . * Arrows fired from the Hunting Bow may not fly over any besides the Pit Trap and unless a Platform is used. ** Even with a Platform, arrows may not travel over Windmills, Trees, Bushes, or Cacti. * The Hunting Bow is not efficient against as they will barely damage only Wood Walls. * With the Marksman Cap, it will travel 21.58 grid squares * When the Hunting Bow is used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Hunting Bow. Likewise, if the Hunting Bow is used to gather 7,000 , it will turn into the Diamond Hunting Bow, which is invisible, because there is no sprite for it. Finally, if you gathered 12,000 , it will turn into the Ruby Hunting Bow. ** The only that can be gathered with the Hunting Bow is Food by killing . ** The Wooden Bow can also gather Wood by destroying Wood Walls, but this takes more Wood than it earns, therefore contradicting the purpose. Strategy Using * With sufficient skill, one can anticipate where enemies should be without actually seeing them. * The Marksman Cap is recommended to use with the Hunting Bow due to the slow fire rate. * The Hunting Bow can be a very strong Weapon when used with a Katana, as it can be used to finish players off after 2 hits with the Katana. * When using the Hunting Bow, the Player has to be fully aware of their amount of Wood. Using the Hand Axe, the Great Axe, the Daggers or the Stick as a primary tool would be a great loadout so that when the Player runs low on Wood, they can gather tons of Wood fast. * If using the Stick, grab this and upgrade to the Repeater Crossbow. This isn’t always effective, as you may get stuck in a Pit Trap. ** It can take more than two minutes to get out of a Pit Trap with a Stick. So stay near the River Biome when using this combo as you cannot build in the River Biome *** If you get stuck, try pressing r to signal teammates to help. (If you are in a Tribe) Against * Due to a Hunting Bow's Arrow's slow speed, dodging should be easy. Instead, focus on getting close to deal damage with a . * The three other should be able to beat a Hunting Bow due to their difficulty to dodge. * Use Wooden Shield to make the arrows do no damage. * if their primary weapon is the Stick, it will take 3m 20s for them to break out if they got any ranged weapon in general. Gold Variant The Golden Bow is the golden variant of Hunting Bow. The only way to get it is to kill 60 Cows, 38.5 Pigs, 30 Bulls/Ducks, 15 Bullies/Wolves/MOOSTAFAs, or 3 MOOFIEs since that amount of mobs will give 3000 food, the only way you can get resources with a bow. Diamond Variant The Diamond Bow is the diamond version of normal/gold Bow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold bow to everything. Sadly, no textures of a diamond bow exist in the game, making it invisible. The only part of the bow that shows is the arrow. Ruby Variant Despite there not being a diamond sprite, there is a ruby sprite. It deals the same damage as the normal/golden/ruby bow to everything. The bow itself becomes black, and it has more spikes, but red ones. Real Life Equivalent * A hunting bow is a low-powered bow suitable for killing small game like rabbits without ruining the meat, but against a person, it really cannot do much, which in-game is represented by the 25 damage and the fact that it takes four hits to kill a person. * The hunting bow is also a clumsy and weak weapon, which can be shown by the slow attack speed. * Despite this, the hunting bow is a light weapon, and therefore, it doesn't reduce movement speed by too much. Trivia * The Marksman Cap boosts arrow speed and range considerably. * Curiously, there is no sprite for the Diamond Hunting Bow, though there is a sprite for the Gold Hunting Bow and the Ruby Hunting Bow. * The Hunting Bow is usually called the Bow by Yendis Entertainment in the Changelog. * The Hunting Bow is the first Ranged Weapon to ever be added to the game. * Bows are a rather useless weapon to make a build around, as it's greatly outperformed by Crossbows and Muskets. * It has the 2nd worst DPS of any Ranged Weapon, but the lowest amount of damage per shot. History * 0.68 - Increased damage to 25 (Fixed glitch?) Added ability to break only Wood Walls. (Does very little damage) * 0.53 - Increased fire-rate and decreased damage (Fixed glitch?) * 0.50 - Changed wood per arrow back to 5 (Also brought a glitch where the bow would disappear and reappear randomly) * 0.48 - Increased fire-rate * 0.45 - Changed to bow to 5 wood per arrow. The next day, this was changed to 10 wood per arrow and, arrows did more damage. * 0.41 - Added Hunting Bow. Arrows cost no wood at that time. The same day, the Bow was buffed to deal more damage, the Bow gave a more accurate knockback, arrows could shoot over Pit Traps and Boost Pads and arrow speed was reduced. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_e.png Gallery